


clear frames

by transperalta



Series: moreid ramblings [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Autistic Spencer Reid, Boys Kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Flustered Spencer Reid, Glasses, Kissing, M/M, derek morgan wearing glasses, these bitches gay, well not explicitly but every spencer is autistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29367234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transperalta/pseuds/transperalta
Summary: derek morgan never wears his glasses.until one day he does, and spencer reid thinks he forgets how to function.
Relationships: Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid
Series: moreid ramblings [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069088
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	clear frames

**Author's Note:**

> when i say this was just me rambling i truly mean it, i honestly don't even know if this is coherent. but, like everything else i post, i refuse to beta, and so this is what you're getting. this was just a cute little scenario i tweeted about, and then wrote. enjoy!

supervisory special agent derek morgan was not having a particularly good morning.

to begin with, clooney decided half four in the morning was the prime time to launch himself onto his owner's abdomen, providing a harsh wakeup for the man - as well as a bruise which would only become a gnarly colour as time passed.

derek then proceeded to swing his legs out from under the duvet, dangling them off the side of the bed and attempting to find his fluffy star wars slippers; he'd crashed at spencer's once after an especially-challenging case, and he'd only realised when he got back to his own apartment the next morning that he'd failed to remove them after having pancakes with the younger agent.

this, too, seemed to go wrong, as the slippers evaded him, and his left foot landed on an exceptionally spiky chew toy - clooney really had it out for him this morning, huh? his ankle rolled a little, although derek decided not badly enough to prompt a day off work.

he limped over to his bathroom, going through the rest of his routine as best he could without causing further injury. the morning felt empty, without the ability to embark on his daily run, and he found himself sat at his kitchen island with a glass of apple juice in hand. clooney, having clearly tired himself out by way meddling already, was stretched out over the couch contently, and so left the man to wait restlessly.

as if his morning couldn't get any worse, before long his right hand was at his temple, rubbing self-soothing circles into the skin - although they didn't seem to help. it seemed the combination of sleep deprivation, eye-strain from a particularly paperwork-filled flight back from the last case, and the fact he hadn't eaten a proper meal in over forty-eight hours, was catching up to him. and no matter what pain medication he took, or how much water he drank, he simply did not feel better. which meant he had one option. one option, which he was not a fan of.

with one hand still holding his forehead, he winced a little as he rose from his seat, making his way back to his bedroom to dig through his drawers. eventually, after several failed attempts, he found what he needed.

a small, black case, which opened to reveal his glasses. the prescription wasn't strong, and he never found himself needing the assistance. he could manage just fine without them, and they didn't affect his work in the field, so it wasn't a big deal. he only felt the difference after one-too-many files, or an exhausting day of analysing evidence on a case when he had no other choice.

the last time he'd worn them had been when he brought paperwork home after a difficult case, over two years ago, and even then he'd only worn them because the team weren't around to see him. it wasn't that he feared they would judge him, or think any less of him for it - he knew them well enough by now to know that the worst he'd receive would be a few light-hearted quips - but that instinct sat in the base of his gut nonetheless. he'd rather have to sleep off a small headache at the end of the day than have to deal with the endless glances.

but this wasn't a small headache. this was a big headache, and he couldn't just sleep it off, and he had to go into work. which meant he had to wear his glasses.

he slipped them on, arms resting uncomfortably on his ears, bridge pressing down heavily on his nose, and for a second he considered just bearing the pain for a day. that idea, however, was swiftly removed from his mind, as a sharp pain cut through it and brought him back to reality.

attempting to make the best out of the situation, and maybe reduce the damage, he left for work early, hoping to arrive before his coworkers to avoid having to walk through hallways filled with curious eyes. he dropped a hand down to ruffle clooney's fur before grabbing his briefcase and setting off, anxious fingers tapping against his steering wheel despite his efforts to refrain. the nervous energy needed an escape, and it must have been radiating off him, because the usual onslaught of flirty encounters - from both men and women - he usually faced seemed to withdraw.

he found it a little easier to suppress this after a cup of coffee, the bitter taste remaining on his tongue as he made a start on his work. he couldn't quite place the roots of this anxiety - after all, he was normally one to radiate an air of confidence - and it frustrated him to no end. nevertheless, he powered on, and before long he found himself thoroughly buried within his paperwork, having almost forgotten the fresh change to his appearance.

he was only reminded when the elevator opened, two of his teammates arriving. hotch sent him a pointed look, eyebrow raised and a smirk on his lips, but said nothing as he climbed the stairs to his office. rossi was a little more explicit with his teasing, sending him a cheeky comment on how he was 'turning into our resident genius!', although this too was shortlived, and quickly after he resigned to his office, derek immersed himself in work again.

not long after, the elevator doors opened once more, his remaining three teammates stepping into the bullpen. immediately he was met with a hearty laugh, bringing his head up to find the source of the noise. he turned to see emily with her head thrown back, next to jj, who's face was painted with a silent grin too. on emily's other side was spencer, who - out of the three - seemed the calmest. his eyes were wide, teeth biting at his lower lip as he stared at derek. the two locked eyes for a second, before prentiss began striding toward her desk, next to morgan's.

"woah there, what's going on? those don't look like shades?"

her teasing carried through the room, and she clapped him on the shoulder as she passed, chuckling to herself, and he couldn't hold back a smile too. jj did the same, making a small detour to lift his glasses playfully before retreating to her office with a laugh.

that left spencer. spencer, who hadn't moved from his spot, and was still staring at derek, mouth slightly agape. as soon as morgan shifted his eyes to meet the younger agent's, however, he diverted his attention, shuffling off to his desk and staring determinedly at his computer as if to avoid derek's curious gaze.

the profiler in morgan tried to push through, convince him to investigate and analyse and find out just what it was causing the doctor's staring, but he kicked it aside. the rule was strictly no inter-team profiling, and he would stick to that as long as possible.

instead, he averted his eyes back to the screen in front of him, although it didn't last long. he felt eyes on him, and suspected it was another curious agent, trying to decipher why supervisory special agent derek morgan had decided to switch up his style today. he lifted his head to share a knowing look with spencer, expecting him to laugh along, but was again met with an averted gaze.

and so the day went on.

supervisory special agent spencer reid was having a particularly good morning.

for one, he awoke without a splitting headache, something he considered a win these days. he swung his legs off the mattress, cold wooden floor refreshing him just enough to put some pep in his step. his coffee was sweet enough, and his favourite socks were out of the wash, and he got to work without the usual irritating traffic of quantico.

everything which should have made it a good morning. one he would write about to his mother.

well, he'd certainly be writing to his mother, just not for the reasons he had initially expected.

it wasn't the act itself that ruined his morning, more like the aftermath.

derek morgan was wearing glasses.

derek morgan was wearing glasses, and suddenly spencer reid forgot how to function.

because holy shit, did he look hot. and cute. and like the most perfect, beautiful, love of his life.

and he certainly was not making it easier for reid, when he turned around with the goofiest grin on his face, as if he had no idea the effect it had.

spencer sat down. and he ran on autopilot for as long as possible. his eyes continuously drifting over to derek's, through the stunning clear frames that only accentuated his cheekbones. his deep, dreamy, completely and utterly gorgeous irises. the way he could watch them for hours, watch them skitter across each page as he read, how they crinkled at the sides when he cracked a smile too wide for his face.

and so that he did.

the end of the day came sooner than he would have preferred, much favouring the observation of the charming man in front of him. he was well prepared to go home, sling his messenger bag over his shoulder and set off back home to dream about his coworker.

his plans were, however, abruptly interrupted, by that same coworker.

derek's hand pressed tenderly against his spencer's chest, fingers splayed out over his maroon cardigan, index slipped underneath his tie.

"woah there, pretty boy. what's the rush?"

there it was again; that stupidly-charming smile, that kicked the butterflies in his stomach into action. he had spent years honing his skills, ensuring he could suppress the blush that threatened to creep onto his cheeks every time he saw the older agent.

except, he couldn't fight it this time. he felt his face heat up, wetting his lips as a sort of nervous stim, and he focused on the clock just above derek's shoulder. two minutes past seven. somehow, earlier than usual.

"nothing, morgan. i'm just tired, okay?"

clearly this pathetic attempt at an excuse was not fooling morgan, as he grabbed a fistful of reid's tie before he could escape any further.

the older agent chuckled, eyes darting around the room to see the pair were the only two left. with this, he tugged spencer flush against him, the doctor stumbling slightly just before morgan could raise a stabilising hand to his waist.

"you've been distracted all day. you keep staring at me, when you usually only tear your eyes away from your work when i crack a stupid joke. and there's a look on your face right now that i don't think i've ever seen before."

reid instinctively lowered his head, only to be halted by a slender finger hooked under his chin to bring his gaze up once more.

the two men locked eyes.

"hey. is everything good? i didn't do anything, did i?"

morgan's voice took on a sudden concerned tone, his brow furrowing to indicate his sincerity. despite his constant teasing, he never hesitated to make it clear that he cared.

it was close to mortifying to reid, the idea that his inability to keep it together over a silly crush could make the other feel so bad about himself, and he felt the urge to explain everything all at once.

his body slouched back a little, parting slightly from morgan's, and he wetted his lips once again.

"i, uhm- i like your glasses."

derek simply raised an eyebrow, an amused look painted on his face, a silent prompt to continue.

"they make you look pretty."

the man in front of him looked taken aback, spencer taking that as a sign he had said something wrong. 

"well, not that you don't look pretty anyway! i think you're pretty all the time, i just meant that the glasses made you look particula-"

one second he was rambling, desperately overcompensating. 

the next, his lips were far too occupied to keep it up. the fist tightened around his tie, pulling him as close as possible, and he found himself leaning over to meet the other's mouth. the kiss was still far from aggressive, a certain fondness radiating from both of them. spencer revelled in the touch, derek's palm still resting on his hip, the warmth seeping through the fabric of his countless layers. his focus was drawn to the feeling of derek's knuckles pressing into his chest, verging on discomfort, yet instead settling comfortably for a grounding effect. he took a hand and tucked his hair behind his ear, and felt derek smile into the kiss.

when they separated, albeit reluctantly, both men had foolish grins, and it took almost a minute of bashful eye contact and heavy breathing for derek to relinquish his grip. 

if those were the consequences, he'd sure have to wear them a lot more.

derek's glasses sat on his bedside table that night.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it! please leave kudos and comments, they are always greatly appreciated, and you will win my heart. thank you for reading!


End file.
